que tiene ella
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: Akane sufre por que Ranma esta de lo mas atento con Ukyo. Esto hace que se pregunte ¿ Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? Songfic


Hola este es un nuevo fic que se me acaba de ocurrir repentinamente escuchando la preciosa canción de Camela , " Que tiene ella que no tenga yo".

Hace dias , Ranma está de lo mas cariñoso con Ukyo. Van al parque, comen juntos, se rien, cosas que conmigo nunca hace...¿Por que?. Estoy harta, que pasa con ella ¿tan importante es para ti? siempre fuisteis amigos pero¿la amas...? Noto mis lágrimas caer y veo que te acercas a mi...

_Cómo estás?_

_Dime qué tal te va con ella,_

_dime cómo estás,_

_yo estoy aquí cariño mío_

_y aún lo paso mal,_

_echo de menos tu calor_

_y nunca te podré olvidar_.

-¿ Que haces tan lejos de casa Akane?-me miró- ¿ por que lloras?.

-No es nada- si es algo es que me duele tanto tu ausencia, estoy intentando olvidar el dolor que me provoca verte con ella. Ranma maldita sea lo eres todo para mi date cuenta...

_Hoy salí_

_para intentar no recordarte_

_y no lo conseguí,_

_me cuesta tanto acostumbrarme_

_a seguir sin ti,_

_te quiero tanto corazón,_

_eres mi única ilusión._

_-_Pues no te creo-

Le miró y le abracé, no lo puedo evitar y lloro, lloro como nunca lo hice , me rodeas con tus brazos y me siento feliz pero aun tengo una duda que me come el alma.

_¿Pero por qué mi amor?_

_¿Es porque tiene la belleza que no tengo yo?_

_¿O es que te gustan sus caricias y las mías no?_

_¿Qué tiene que no tenga yo?_

_No puedo ser feliz,_

_si no te tengo vida mía para mí es el fin,_

_ella jamás podrá quererte como yo a ti._

_¿Qué tiene que no tenga yo?_

No me atrevo a preguntarselo, tengo miedo al rechazo , al dolor a saber que es a ella a quien elijes para compartir tu vida. Me siento egoista asi que hecho a correr. Te escucho como gritas mi nombre pero no hago caso. Horas despues llego a casa me siento sola. Abro el album de fotografias y vuelvo a llorar. Miles de fotos nuestras se agrupan en mis ojos, pero en especial una en la que me abrazas...la que nos tomaron por navidad el dia de la lluvia de estrellas.

_Nada más,_

_sólo me queda tu fotografía_

_y nada más,_

_daría todo por tenerte_

_y escuchar tu voz,_

_vuelve conmigo por favor,_

_te necesito corazón._

A la mañana siguiente me desperté para ir a clase, en mi cara quedaban restos de lágrimas. Baje a desayunar y no te ví. Estabas con Ukyo, sin decir nada me levante y sali de casa. Fui tranquila hacia el colegió pero vi algo que destrozó lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón. Tu y ella de la mano. Sali corriendo en vuestra dirección aun no se por que, solo lo hice... Me visteis pasar corriendo y me seguistes hasta el callejón en el que me había metido.¿ qué quereis restregarme lo felices que sois? ¿ que no tengo oportunidad ni hueco en tu corazón?...¡ Por que no me amas!

_¿Es verdad_

_que vas con ella de la mano?_

_Dime si es verdad_

_que la acaricias con ternura_

_y que le das tu amor,_

_que mala suerte tuve yo._

_¡Qué mala suerte tuve yo!_

No mas llorar Akane , no mas lágrimas y preguntaselo. Cojí aire y dije :

-Ukyo puedes dejarnos solos ¿por favor?-

-si claro ...- Cuando salió del callejón vi a Ranma mirarme, con esos preciosos ojitos azules como si estuviera preocupado... ya me canse de guardar secretos.

-Ranma ¿ por que me haces esto?...-le ví abrir los ojos sorprendido- por que la amas a ella...que tiene ella que no tenga yo... es ¿por que es mas bonita que yo?, ¿ por que es mas amable y mas cariñosa?¿ por que sabe cocinar?¿por que sabe luchar?...¡contestame!- volví a llorar otra vez. Y eso que me prometí a mi misma no volver a hacerlo...- Pues que te quede claro algo Saotome...-

_¿Pero por qué mi amor?_

_¿Es porque tiene la belleza que no tengo yo?_

_¿O es que te gustan sus caricias y las mías no?_

_¿Qué tiene que no tenga yo?_

_No puedo ser feliz,_

_si no te tengo vida mía para mí es el fin,_

_ella jamás podrá quererte como yo a ti._

_¿Qué tiene que no tenga yo?_

Siento como me miras, estas sorprendido...yo me siento mal me siento egoista y mala por quererte solo para mi...pero es que te amo tanto...no lo dudo mas tengo que decírtelo.

- Nadie te va a amar como yo te amo a ti...¡ nadie! yo di mi vida por ti y no me arrepiento, estos ultimos dias se han convertido en un infierno... Dime claramente si la amas ...si es asi yo me ire para siempre de tu vida-

-¿ te iras?- noté el miedo en tu voz- ¿ por que?-

- Por que no puedo ser feliz viendo que otra que no sea yo te coje de la mano, te abraza, te besa...no lo soportaria-

-No tienes que irte , no la amo Akane- ¿ como que no la amas?

-no me mientas...- no me dejaste acabar me abrazaste , yo te devolví el abrazo. Sentí que llorabas.

-no te miento yo te amo a ti. Puede que tengas razon, ella es bonita, mas cariñosa, sabe luchar, cocina increiblemente bién...pero no es como tu-me besas, no pude hacer otra cosa mas que responderte, Te amo mas que nada en el mundo...- lo siento mucho de verdad.

-entonces...¿por que te comportas así?- Mi amiga y rival entro llorando, me abrazó y dijo.

-lo siento Akane, yo queria sentir el amor de Ranma pero no pude ya que ese amor va dirigido a ti- y lloraba- yo le pedí a Ranma que hiciera esto...pero no te queria dañar-

-no os preocupeis- miré a Ranma el me sonrió se acercó a mi y me dijo...

- Te amo...-

Hoy fue el mejor dia de mi vida, hubo muchas lágrimas si, pero tambien alegria y amor. Le pregunte a Ranma por que habia aceptado su respuesta fue:

- queria que u- chan notara en sus propias carnes, que por ella solo puedo sentir amistad...que a la que amo es a ti-

Bueno ya se que ella tiene muchas cosas que no tengo yo. Pero tambien se que eso es lo que hace que Ranma me ame, y eso es lo que me importa.

**Fin.**

**wiii lo acabe ^^ como dije antes este fic me vino solo al escuchar la cancion. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews y no se preocupen que el final de mi otra historia vendra pronto. besos a todos!**

**ranmaxakanelove  
**


End file.
